


The Rise of Chudnofsky, and Danny

by johnsidney



Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.他們不屬於我。<br/>2.我很喜歡Chudnofsky這個角色(華茲演的角色有哪隻我不喜歡?<br/>3.Danny的戲份真的太少了，不過因為是法蘭哥大家應該會有點印象XD<br/>4.Chudnofsky、Danny角色無死亡設定。<br/>5.不算認真、有點走搞笑路線的一篇微甜文。主要是氣場試寫，以及角色臨摹。Danny很渣，希望渣得還算討喜。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.他們不屬於我。  
> 2.我很喜歡Chudnofsky這個角色(華茲演的角色有哪隻我不喜歡?  
> 3.Danny的戲份真的太少了，不過因為是法蘭哥大家應該會有點印象XD  
> 4.Chudnofsky、Danny角色無死亡設定。  
> 5.不算認真、有點走搞笑路線的一篇微甜文。主要是氣場試寫，以及角色臨摹。Danny很渣，希望渣得還算討喜。

班傑明查德諾夫斯基是俄羅斯人。生於有著難纏寒冬的廣大土地，卻胸懷炙熱如火的企圖心。作為名副其實的黑手黨老大之子，放眼未來，具有將整片洛杉磯市納為己有的野望。

班傑明查德諾夫斯基，生是黑手黨，死也會是黑手黨。姑且不論他在俄羅斯究竟屬於哪個大家族，也不要太深究他老爸究竟打算讓這個兒子闖出什麼名堂來－－儘管對黑手黨來說，這兩個問題都挺重要的，是攸關地位和尊嚴的問題－－總之，他在洛城幹得還算不錯。

不過，這一切都是有前提的。前提是他沒有終於要面臨中年危機，前提是他沒有被某個年輕的該死的自以為長得很帥的酒店老闆嘲弄穿衣品味與年齡問題，前提是沒有一隻綠色的蜜蜂帶著黃皮膚的忍者突然冒出來攪亂他的局......在這些前提之前，他幹得真的很不錯。

「該死的！」他瘋狂的在床上掙扎。  
「請不要亂動，先生！」幾名醫生一擁而上架住他，將他的手腳按在病床上，好讓護士趕緊上藥。

查德諾夫斯基躺在病床上，雙眼讓厚重的紗布從後腦杓緊緊包裹起來。除了痊癒後可能吃上的好幾頓牢飯外，他更擔心那遠在西伯利亞的老爸會怎麼針對此事大發雷霆。不用說，他老爸很了不起，至少已經度過中年危機。

「痛!好痛...我說好痛!」查德諾夫斯基像個被惡魔附身的孩子般幼稚的咆哮。  
「藥膏會刺激眼膜，你得慶幸，會感到疼痛代表它的功能還算正常!」但是他仍覺得這群醫生在欺騙他。

查德諾夫斯基在醫院待了一段時間，這段時間不記得有哪個手下陪伴左右。這讓他倍感挫折，而且滿腹委屈。醫生說眼睛的傷復原的很順利，但右眼會復原的慢一點。

唔，你應該感覺得到，傷得比較重。那個醫生這麼說。查德諾夫斯基才分辨不出來，頭幾個晚上他的兩隻眼睛都疼死了。

「我不要再抹那個該死的藥膏!」  
「這由不得你，查...查德諾...諾斯夫...」護士鐵著臉，卻結結巴巴的說。  
「查德諾夫斯基...!你這狗娘養的!」於是他滿腔憤怒的嘶聲道。

查德諾夫斯基詛咒那群醫生，詛咒那幾個護士，詛咒棄他於不顧的手下們，詛咒青蜂俠和那個把桌腳插進他雙眼裡的小混蛋。他也詛咒洛杉磯，反正這個城市再也不是他的了。噢，他現在真的恨透了這個城市。

「我來看看你，老大。」

估計是幾個月之後，雖然對他來說就像一整個世紀那麼長，終於有個手下來看他了。查德諾夫斯基故作鎮定，內心卻有點小鹿亂撞。他是個被捧在手心長大的黑手黨之子，不曾從最底層幹起，幾乎一出生就能命令一整隊人出動去暗殺高層治安官。

那個手下帶來一束花，查德諾夫斯基眼睛還裹著紗布，但可以聞到花的香味。我們都很想你，老大。他聽見這句話時有點感動，但卻想不透為何這名手下要突然靠過來為他打針。

不過這一針很快的就讓他進入了夢鄉。四十歲以後，他已經很久沒有睡得這麼沉過了。


	2. Chapter 2

「我在哪？」他問。  
「我的地方。」一個有點熟悉的聲音在門邊響起。

查德諾夫斯基睜開眼睛，黑暗，他並沒有立刻陷入恐慌。但這黑暗與熟悉的聲音卻著實令他有點驚訝。

「丹尼。」他說。  
「真高興你還記得我。」

丹尼本來想在查德諾夫斯基說了「丹尼」之後也很酷的回應一聲「查德諾夫斯基」，不過他終究沒有這麼做。而查德諾夫斯基當然還記得丹尼，那個不知天高地厚、一味對他的格調品頭論足的臭小子。

「原來你是我的病友?那場爆炸只讓你少了一條腿?還是一隻手臂?不管是什麼都太便宜你了。」查德諾夫斯基在黑暗中輕聲說道。  
「那你應該感到更可惜才是，我全身上下都好端端的，也不是你任何一位老不中用的病友。」

在這天之前，查德諾夫斯基的眼睛總是塗滿藥膏，他哪裡知道自己有沒有病友，他甚至驕傲的以為，有關當局應該派給他一間獨立的病房，全程二十四小時監視。這個俄羅斯混蛋喜歡被關注，他向來不能忍受有人忽視他的存在。

「你真的以為自己倍受寵愛，是嗎?班傑明。」丹尼貌似憐憫的問道。  
「...我為什麼在這裡?」查德諾夫斯基決定暫時原諒丹尼直呼他的名字。  
「我讓你的手下將你從醫院偷渡出來的，他們現在歸我管了。」丹尼愉悅的說道。

如果說省掉丹尼這個始作庸者，整個偷渡行動是由查德諾夫斯基的手下們一手策劃，那還說得過去。

在那個幫他打針的手下到來之前，醫生曾經告訴他明天就能拆掉左眼繃帶，警察會來帶走他，讓他用恢復視覺的眼睛指認餘黨的臉，接著把他丟進監獄裡，連續一個禮拜繼續用藥膏塗抹靈魂之窗，然後終於不幸的被牢友盯上自己的屁眼。一世英明就此完蛋。

查德諾夫斯基忘了自己是從哪裡得知關於屁眼的事，當年他還小，這比什麼滅門血案都要來得駭人聽聞太多了。總之他不應該坐牢，因此他只能巴望西伯利亞的老爸－－但他已經老得走不到他們家族的大廳了－－或者底下幾個還算忠心的手下沒被逮捕。但是丹尼?

「他們投靠你，憑什...啊啊!」查德諾夫斯基突然痛苦的叫喊出聲。  
「我之前應該說過了，新時代就該由年輕人來管理。」丹尼正將電燈一盞一盞打開。

他們在很簡陋的房間裡，所謂有品味的丹尼的地方居然只是這樣?但查德諾夫斯基根本沒心情吐槽。他的眼睛被光線刺激得劇烈發痛，恍惚中感覺到疼痛的確實只有左眼，而他的右眼還被新的紗布包裹在黑暗當中。

「他們現在都聽我的，你無能為力!」丹尼的臉湊過來好讓對方看清楚自己的臉，查德諾夫斯基很想戳那對小眼睛。  
「但前提是你得在這裡，」丹尼好像很苦惱的說，「黑手黨就是這點麻煩，那群傢伙們說這樣對俄羅斯那邊比較好交代。」

查德諾夫斯基終於適應了週遭的光線，那只不過是日光燈罷了。而從窗帘縫隙看來外面也確實是夜晚沒錯。

他的左眼已經可以清楚的看見東西了，至少他能看見丹尼那張臉。他也看見自己那套化身為血腥夫斯基時的紅色西裝外套，被掛在門邊的掛勾。櫃子上還擺著那副防毒面具。

「噢、那個啊...也許你會想留作紀念?說真的，血腥夫斯基什麼的，都改變不了過氣的事實，幹麻跟自己過不去?」  
「紅色有什麼不好?」在有能力幹掉這臭小子之前，他打算掌握一點變年輕的竅門。  
「沒有不好，紅色很不錯，高尚、熱情、充滿活力...但是，我是說，你得承認，今日的洛杉磯不是昨日的洛杉磯。」

這個丹尼真是討人厭。他幹麻非得在這方面針對我?查德諾夫斯基心想。他也想起來，自己怎麼會記得丹尼的。一方面是丹尼這名字只比查德諾夫斯基好記一點點，一方面丹尼還算是提點了他應該在穿著上有所改變。

沒有丹尼，也許就沒有血腥夫斯基。不、查德諾夫斯基立刻甩開這個想法，他是黑手黨，黑手黨本來就很酷。沒有丹尼，他自己遲早會想到血腥夫斯基這一步的。

「你的意思是今年不流行紅色?」查德諾夫斯基很努力想趕上潮流。  
「不，我的意思是你太老了，查德諾夫斯斯斯....」  
「查德.諾夫.斯基!」查德諾夫斯基一字一句的說。

丹尼已經很努力了，這回鼓足氣卻還是沒能唸完。於是他尷尬的清清喉嚨。年紀比較大的那個緩緩氣開口問道。

「你剛剛是說我現在是你的傀儡?」  
「就是這樣!」丹尼的手指在他的鼻頭處。  
「我有多少人在你這裡?」查德諾夫斯基無視那根手指。  
「我想想...一半以上，或者更多?」

查德諾夫斯基要丹尼把手下全部叫來，他坐在床上銳利的瞪視著那些混球。而那些渾球不敢看前任的臉，除了因為對這俄羅斯男人還有點畏懼，還因為他們效忠已久的老大那隻左眼還透露出一點受傷的情緒。這邊說的是心理上的受傷。

查德諾夫斯基老大是很可怕，但那可怕中時不時展現的驕氣鬼性格，也確實讓這些彪形大漢無力招架。

身高也許是個要因，查德諾夫斯基在洛城人的眼中就是那種兇猛的小不點。過不過氣是一回事，對他的那票手下們來說，則更多是挺討人喜歡的可恨。

而這是查德諾夫斯基自己所不知道的個人魅力，他如今正一個勁的擔心更年期提早到來呢。

「你會付出代價的，丹尼克里爾。」他嘶聲道。  
「別這麼見外，我可以幫你統治整個洛杉磯的黑市市場，畢竟現在所有來自俄羅斯和街頭巷尾的小混混都供我調度...」

「來自俄羅斯?」  
「你不知道嗎?你的老爸正好又配了一隊人給你，真好啊、來自俄羅斯的大禮。」丹尼還想強調自己的名字比較好記這一點呢。  
「那些人可不是普通的小混混。」查德諾夫斯基沉下臉來。  
「這世上只有兩種人，比我強悍的，和比我弱小的，凡是聽命於我的，我都一視同仁。」

除了查德諾夫斯基本人覺得這段宣言挺前衛的以外，那群手下們都一臉很想吐槽的表情，但是丹尼繼續信誓旦旦的說。

「反正不管是誰，我都讓他們穿阿曼尼的西裝。」


	3. Chapter 3

於是查德諾夫斯基便在丹尼的藏身處養傷。他不能任意離開這棟房子，他也老實不敢隨便出門。要知道，現在整個洛城的警察都在找他。

丹尼讓手下們輪流聽從查德諾夫斯基下達任何可接受範圍內的命令。不過以目前的狀況來說，可憐的前任老大胸口上的傷還沒好全，半夜裡要點水喝已經是很不得了的命令了。此外，丹尼每天都會來看他一次，有時就直接在隔壁房間過夜。

「你瞧瞧。」丹尼會拿帳本給他看。  
「你表現的太高興了，像隻愚蠢的猴子...」查德諾夫斯基總是在想辦法把對方的屁股推離床鋪。  
「我可是很受歡迎，這年頭講究的是親和力。」丹尼會拋出一個魅力十足的眨眼，然後拍拍他的肩膀。

花了將近一個禮拜的時間，查德諾夫斯基才明白丹尼不算是在軟禁自己。首先，他的傷勢才是真正侷限他行動的原因；再者，他也生氣的以為，丹尼就像個逼退老爸、自己坐上董事長職位的不孝子。而他被養在這棟房子裡，被當成可憐的不中用的老俄羅斯人。

連別人的名字都唸不好，還敢把親和力這個字說的那麼大聲。查德諾夫斯基一邊咀嚼晚餐一邊抱怨。丹尼回過身來建議他改個比較親和的姓，他咬牙切齒的說遠在西伯利亞的整個家族高層都叫查德諾夫斯基。

還有一件事，那就是他很高興前手下們依舊無法拒絕在合理範圍內，卻過於任性的各種要求。

「我要吃以前常吃的那家快餐店。」  
「那很遠啊，老大...」他的前手下們私底下還是會稱他為老大。  
「我要吃，我只是很想吃那家快餐店。」查德諾夫斯基認真的說道，並且運用他那總是一臉遺憾的神情。  
「這就去買。」從來就沒有拒絕得了的事。

據他從幾名手下那得來的消息，丹尼新開了幾間賭場和夜店。查德諾夫斯基不得不承認這個小夥子確實挺有生意頭腦，但卻完全缺乏領導能力，好看的終究是那張臉和數不完的鈔票。

他自己是比較沒什麼交際手腕，唔、在過去這些都很容易，一個炸彈公事包就可以解決很多事情。比較不好解決的那些則需要兩個炸彈公事包。丹尼的公事包裡裝的要嘛是大麻，要嘛就是交易用的黑金，事情談得總是順利，但是鮮少火拼。用查德諾夫斯基的角度來看就是「不夠有破壞性」。

「你缺乏經驗。」  
「我還年輕，很有本錢。」

丹尼每次過來看他，總是會待上好一段時間。有時候查德諾夫斯基不想說話，他還是繼續窩在房間裡，一個勁狂損這前任老大的中年危機。

說實話，查德諾夫斯基並不討厭這樣。丹尼就像許多年輕人一樣，精神一來就鬧騰騰的，帶著女孩或朋友們回來的時候就會把整棟房子搞得天翻地覆，偶爾又會莫名的陷入這個年紀的傢伙常有的那種傷感之中。當然多半是抽了一點點大麻的時候。

「親我。」

不討厭是指不覺得煩的時候，查德諾夫斯基總試圖表現的年輕一些，他不想讓二三十歲的小鬼頭們看他又土又可笑。不過光是大麻就很難招架了。嚴格來說丹尼並不愛抽大麻。這沒什麼，很多藥頭自己就不哈草。但他偶爾會拿來抽個幾口，說是幫助睡眠。

「走開，丹尼!」查德諾夫斯基推開丹尼的臉頰。

但問題是大麻只會讓丹尼更有精神。平常時候除了嘴巴不饒人外還算老實，抽了大麻的丹尼會變得極愛撒嬌。查德諾夫斯基奇怪他幹麻不去糾纏那些女孩們(噢她們會高興死的)，就偏要找他的碴。

「親我－－班傑明...」丹尼雖小、卻挺是迷人的雙眼添上一點迷情的閃爍。  
「噢該死...」

查德諾夫斯基才不會親丹尼，但他還是得想盡辦法讓迷幻狀態的丹尼「以為」自己被親了。比方說他用可見的那隻眼睛摸到櫃子上的防毒面罩，然後勉強跟丹尼間接接吻之類的。

丹尼是滿喜歡這個名字特別難唸的俄國佬，且不提那有點呆傻的髮型...不、那頭灰髮配上身高和大眼還是滿可愛的。丹尼不太確定自己是怎麼對這老傢伙產生興趣的，總之、他就是喜歡嘲弄查德諾夫斯基，而且樂此不疲。

「你到底有什麼毛病?」丹尼對此會一反常態一句話也不說。

這也是他同意讓手下們把這俄國佬從醫院裡搭救出來的原因。用言語數落查德諾夫斯基有一定程度的樂趣，那是在他從那場爆炸安然脫困後想到的第一件事。他欣賞查德諾夫斯基殺人不眨眼的偏激手段，他也發現查德諾夫斯基很好掌握的一面。

查德諾夫斯基喜歡丹尼嗎?答案倒有點糢糊。不過看在丹尼對被強制退休的他還算不錯的份上，他確實有考慮要多喜歡他一點。至少，丹尼要查德諾夫斯基親自己這件事，某方面來說挺值得深思的。

不過查德諾夫斯基壓根不認為丹尼能就此飛黃騰達，而丹尼也不認為查德諾夫斯基的時代有辦法重新崛起。即便他倆漸漸的喜歡上對方，應該也無法改變任何事。應該啦...。


	4. Chapter 4

幾個月過去後，丹尼獲得了部份手下們的器重。

不過真正器重他的還是那些有秘密交易的政治人物和黑幫份子。主要是丹尼不會有事沒事就把炸彈公事包忘在會客室，也不會莫名奇妙掏出一把沙漠之鷹來。查德諾夫斯基嘲笑這一點，他說這樣丹尼根本無法樹立威權。

「這不用我操心，我有威信，你有威權。」但是渾小子這麼說。  
「我以為我已經退休了。」查德諾夫斯基抬眉。  
「對外是半退休狀態，大家都知道我背後還有你在撐腰。」

這小子這句話還算敬老尊賢。查德諾夫斯基瞪瞪天花板，然後大聲嚷著自己想要一台電視。想要的東西不見得會得到，但至少前天丹尼還是幫他搞了一台掌上型遊戲機。他驚訝的發現現在的年輕人都不打電動了。

「你居然不玩這個!」  
「這有什麼好玩的?而且你技術好差。」丹尼看著那個再次被烏龜刺到的水管工。

然後查德諾夫斯基就不再打電動了。丹尼知道這件事後，居然只是衝著他微妙的笑著。真他媽詭異!查德諾夫斯基只得有點尷尬的趕他出去。

日子過得越久，查德諾夫斯基就覺得非得有點什麼作為不可。他不能就這樣讓丹尼克里爾供在家，當個沙發馬鈴薯。除非他存心想這麼做。是很清閑，他老爸幾年前已經開始過這種生活了，但查德諾夫斯基覺得自己還沒老到那個地步。

「我的沙漠之鷹在哪裡?我一把槍也沒有。」  
「班傑明先生，你已經不需要那種東西了。」丹尼欺身到身邊，好像在講什麼秘密一樣的對他說道，「不用擔心，基於各方面的理由，我會保護你。」  
「真是感激、換作是我掌舵，我也可以讓手下保護你。」他有點感動(他媽的也太容易感動了)，但總得抓住重點。  
「才不會，到時你就會一槍斃了我。」

查德諾夫斯基沒想到丹尼會這麼回答他。顯然丹尼克里爾深知自己有多少能耐，這讓查德諾夫斯基一而再再而三的重新思考要不要殺掉對方這件事。

他必須有所行動，雖然他還滿喜歡丹尼的。但該拿回來的東西終究得拿回來，其他的事之後再說。

但事情總是會跟前提扯上關係，而前提之於查德諾夫斯基來說總是門戶大開的棺材或墳墓坑。

前提是他不曾後悔丹尼索吻的時候沒有真的給上一個吻，前提是丹尼不具有流行顧問(他以為)的天賦，前提是他沒有受到丹尼的所作所為半點影響的話。

但事情已經開始有所轉機了。當他的手下們不再只是給他送上茶點和小玩具的時候，翻身的機會終於還是到來了。

＊＊＊

「老大。」  
「這是什麼?」今天丹尼在走道上和一名手下撞個正著。  
「紗布，他說不想再戴了。」  
「右眼應該還不能長時間見光吧?」丹尼皺起眉頭。  
「他堅持要拆掉...」

於是丹尼拿了乾淨的紗布進了查德諾夫斯基的房間。後者胸腔的傷口已經復原，可以下床走動了。因為能去的地方有限，查德諾夫斯基有事沒事就在房間裡蹭來蹭去，或者一大早把牆壁踹得震天響－－如果前一天晚上丹尼嗑高了睡在隔壁的話。

查德諾夫斯基此刻動也不動的坐在床上，戴著他那副血腥防毒面具。噢他媽的、丹尼稍微被嚇了一跳。

「嘿!你還不能把紗布拿下來。」  
「我想怎麼做就怎麼做。」面具...查德...不、血腥夫斯基這麼說。

丹尼克里爾確實很有本錢，那些一個換過一個的女孩大概可以看出端倪。不過查德諾夫斯基認為丹尼百分之百還是處男，這不是什麼氣急敗壞的詛咒，他是真的這麼認為。

然而真正讓查德諾夫斯基氣極敗壞的是，他貴為俄羅斯黑手黨之子，居然會在意區區一個哈草哈昏頭的丹尼克里爾想親誰這樣的問題。這逼得他不得不提早動怒。查德諾夫斯基本來打算先讓身體完全康復的，前提是他沒有發脾氣的話。該死的前提。

「你到底在氣什麼?」  
「不關你事!」面具悶聲道。  
「誰說不關我事?說起來我還待你不薄，給你地方住，還有手下輪流替你服務，出門還有保鏢以免被逮到，嚴格來講不過就是提早退休，你還有什麼好不滿的?」

確實是這樣，丹尼不喜歡趕盡殺絕。他頗富野心，卻也不少仁慈。或者說，他更喜歡讓人苟延殘喘。查德諾夫斯基就覺得自己是被擺著以備不時之需的裝飾品。但事實是，丹尼還慶幸自己有忍住沒對這俄國佬做些糟糕的事情呢。

「你如果真的要我安分退休，首先該做的就是去給我把那個該死的亞洲人...管他是什麼，把他幹掉!」  
「噢、你說青蜂俠和他不得了的司機...為什麼?」丹尼故意問道。  
「唔，他戳我眼睛。」血腥夫斯基很快的說道。  
「但他沒戳我的呀!班傑明。」

查德諾夫斯基快氣炸了。然後搬出昨晚丹尼抽了大麻又發神經的事，說丹尼怎麼可以當著他的面跟某個不知名的女孩講電話，然後索取一個該死的、噁心的要命的隔空飛吻。

「為什麼不行?」丹尼試圖感覺對方質問時的語氣帶有什麼情緒。  
「就是不行，給我個解釋。」  
「你這個老東西，快把面罩給我脫了!」  
「不用，我這樣很好!」

他倆就這麼僵持不住。查德諾夫斯基按忖時機，然後他將面罩推到額頭上，對著丹尼身後使了個眼色。丹尼完全來不及掏他的盧格SR9，好幾把貝瑞塔92就這麼突然抵在了腦門上。

「好樣的...查德諾夫夫...」丹尼說道。  
「噢閉嘴!」查德諾夫斯基懶得敎他說一遍了。

於是丹尼閉嘴。他還真沒猜到這群手下能夠忠心到這個地步，不過拿槍指著他的確實青一色是那批新派過來的黑手黨成員。別讓老大不高興，其中一個手下在他身後這麼說道。老天爺、知道你們的老大在怒些什麼嗎?丹尼克里爾在心裡吶喊。

「丹尼克里爾，你是很有本錢，但可惜的是我的手下還是比較喜歡我。」查德諾夫斯基一臉帶刺玫瑰的笑容。  
「確實...嘿!嘿!把那個玩意收起來!」丹尼突然發出警告。

查德諾夫斯基－－鑑於那副面罩以外這位老大仍穿著睡衣，我們還是不能稱他為血腥夫斯基－－從枕下抽出沙漠之鷹，那把有著兩根槍管的怪物。丹尼不知道那是怎麼被找出來的，但可以肯定的是裡頭絕對填滿子彈了。

「在外面等，將門關上。」查德諾夫斯基命令道。

現在，被一個戴著防毒面具、卻身穿睡衣的黑手黨老大手持沙漠之鷹指著自己的心臟，丹尼真得好好思考下一步了。

For be it my mask, or your blood, red will be the last color you ever see。查德諾夫斯基已經開始說他那句了不起的宣言了。


	5. Chapter 5

首先丹尼回想過昨晚到底發生了什麼事。他總能隱約記得抽了大麻後幹過哪些事，努力一點就能全部想起來。

『親－－我，班傑明...』  
『我拒絕，找別人去!』

其實丹尼總是半迷幻的狀態，他還不曾讓自己徹底失去理智過。丹尼不得不承認，查德諾夫斯基有時候在半夜被僅僅摟住、索要一個充滿中年氣息的俄羅斯人的吻這類的事，多半是丹尼自己順水推舟。

也因此他知道有幾次查德諾夫斯基真的差點就要吻過來了，後者那氣極敗壞的表情總是讓丹尼心情大好。

『你不敢!』但丹尼覺得昨天好像抽太多了。  
『誰說我不敢?』查德諾夫斯基一臉怒容。

於是查德諾夫斯基捧起他的臉頰，但他是真的嗑高了，誰親他其實都一樣。雖然現在仔細回想，當時查德諾夫斯基是真的打算要親他，毫不猶豫的...在那通該死的電話打來之前。

『喂喂，丹尼克里爾...嗯...嗯，我知道了，等等，先別掛斷...』

丹尼讓查德諾夫斯基聽見他迷迷糊糊的輕笑，然後又讓他看見見自己對著手機那頭說到『親我－－』。該死!丹尼終於知道自己今早是怎麼用很奇怪的姿勢睡在隔壁房間地板上的。

而現下憤怒的黑手黨老大就為了此事正拿著沙漠之鷹指著他。

「你幹麻這麼在意?」

丹尼覺得自己不該這麼問，這會顯得只有查德諾夫斯基一個人有問題。要是查德諾夫斯基只是藉故開刀怎麼辦?要是查德諾夫斯基只是在開槍之前故意為難他怎麼辦?

但這名俄國佬有時卻老實的不得了，就像當初衣著和年齡被打槍的時候一樣，他又毫不保留的露出微怒且受到打擊的表情。那表情真他媽可愛，丹尼忍不住這麼想。

「怎麼樣?我問你幹麻這麼在意?」丹尼又問了一次。  
「我哪知道。」查德諾夫斯基順順俐落的灰髮，掩飾自己的不自在。  
「你吃味了?因為我倆沒親成我卻去親了別人?」丹尼瞇起眼睛。

查德諾夫斯基賞了丹尼一巴掌。丹尼沒想到居然是煽耳光，雖然力道不大，而且不是用那把生猛的沙漠之鷹。閉上你的嘴，回答我問的問題，還有你的眼睛已經很小了別再這樣瞇著說話。俄羅斯人咬著牙說道。

「你喜歡我，對嗎?班傑明。」  
「該死!不准叫我那個名字，只有我爸才這樣叫我!」  
「你老爸也像你一樣可愛嗎?」丹尼發現自己一無所懼。  
「你太口無遮攔了，丹尼克里爾!」

查德諾夫斯基相信自己絕對佔了優勢，他隨時可以把丹尼克里爾的小命送上西天，但問題是他不想一個人煩惱自己幹麻臉紅這個問題。丹尼知道自己絕對居於劣勢了，但哪怕是一點點的可能性。生平第一次，他終於有勇氣賭上一把。

於是他突然將查德諾夫斯基推倒在床上。因為太過突然，那把沙漠之鷹就這樣掉在床腳。但丹尼沒那個心情去撿起來，他只慶幸查德諾夫斯基沒有露出被不知打哪來的變態性侵犯的表情，而只是不停在他身下掙扎扭動。

「給我起來!你這混帳!」  
「你真不是普通的嬌小，查德諾夫斯基。」丹尼得意的說道。

這一瞬間他倆登時都愣住了。丹尼稍微被自己給嚇了一跳，他不常被嚇，多半是真正的驚恐。但那是在他過去特別孬種的時候。查德諾夫斯基眨眨眼，臉不知要往哪擺才好，只得像隻兇猛的怪獸一樣直瞅著丹尼的袖口。

「...如果你能再念對一次，我可以考慮讓手下們卸下武器。」查德諾夫斯基盡量不要歡的像個傻瓜一樣。  
「不，我想我沒辦法，這完全是靠運氣的。」丹尼坦白說道。

查德諾夫斯基遺憾的撇撇嘴，又再度掙扎起來。他覺得這個丹尼大概自以為自己很有魅力，就可以做盡各種缺德事。才沒這麼便宜，班傑明查德諾夫斯基才沒這麼好欺負。

但是前提，前提他媽的又來了。該死、他真的恨透了前提這個字眼。

－－前提是丹尼克里爾不要突然俯身下來吻他的話。

「唔!」

查德諾夫斯基感到很氣惱，為什麼他總是這麼倒楣。那隻蜜蜂現下還在整個洛城飛來飛去，而身上這個丹尼還沒給他任何解釋就開始凌辱他的舌頭。

他想知道為什麼丹尼抽了大麻就一個勁的找他討親親，他想知道昨晚那通電話是怎麼回事兒......想知道這些有什麼不對嗎?恩，至少查德諾夫斯基覺得很正常就是了。

「Чёрт побери!!」

好不容易被丹尼放開，他滿臉通紅、衝口而出的就是這句話。不要小看西伯利亞的黑手黨!他想這麼破口大罵，但全身的溫度已經可以融化西伯利亞以北的永凍層了。

「昨天晚上我只是抽太多了，誰也不認得了。」丹尼說。  
「...你的意思是其他晚上都很清醒?」查德諾夫斯基大受打擊。  
「不算太清醒，但是至少知道我想跟誰接吻。」

查德諾夫斯基瞪了丹尼很久。現在他知道丹尼喜歡他了，也知道丹尼只想跟自己接吻了。但是他說。

「你完蛋了，丹尼克里爾。」雖然他就快要臉紅致死了。  
「你那票手下要是知道我剛剛對你做了什麼，會拿槍把我射得稀巴爛嗎?」  
「應該會。」俄羅斯人點點頭。

阿曼尼西裝顯然不足以討好那些渾球們，查德諾夫斯基老大似乎重要太多了。丹尼才理解這是失策，也已經來不及了。

「你知道在過去，大家都知道查德諾夫斯基沒什麼得不到的東西。」  
「這我知道。」丹尼說。  
「雖然現在一切又歸我管了，但是我不想殺你。」查德諾夫斯基坦白。

「你不想?」丹尼不知道俄國人在打什麼鬼主意。  
「不想，我要留著你，讓你繼續開賭場、幹大麻交易，你幹得還算不錯。」  
「我懂了，我們現在說的是換我當傀儡這檔事。」  
「你很聰明，丹尼。」查德諾夫斯基躺在床上滿意的說。  
「這事倒不用考慮...」丹尼伸手摸摸對方的嘴，露出一慣的無賴笑容。


	6. Chapter 6

查德諾夫斯基恨死了前提這種東西。他是生於黑手黨，死也要是黑手黨的俄羅斯人。黑手黨辦事向來不講究前提的，但他被老爸派到洛城開闢家族新天地之後，就老是被前提絆住腳。

丹尼說這是因為查德諾夫斯基的腿太短，再不就是抬得不夠高，才會老是被那些前提給吃的死死的。查德諾夫斯基很生氣，但他也不是真的那麼擔心。再怎麼說一切終究又在他的掌控之下了。

「就是這麼回事。」

查德諾夫斯基的手下們敬佩他們老大的足智多謀，也慶幸自己沒有真的效忠他人。他們願意繼續愛戴查德諾夫斯基的家族，並且為班傑明老大鞠躬盡瘁。至於那個一心想染指老大的丹尼克里爾，最好先想好該怎麼討好他們。

從此之後，丹尼克里爾繼續操縱著整個洛城的犯罪率與黑暗世界，而查德諾夫斯基便穩居在後掌控著丹尼克里爾。

有些洛城人甚至會說這兩個傢伙還在床上互相掌控來著......驚聳的是，他們不知道他們說的可能都是真的。

總之，班傑明查德諾夫斯基的時代又再度崛起了，當然還有丹尼克里爾。與此同時，青蜂俠與他的超級搭檔正喧囂橫行於道上。

 

{END}


End file.
